World of lies
by Ashura Nako
Summary: La realidad en la que vivía era un lugar infame para él. Las mentiras que allí habitaban y reinaban le hacían odiar el medio terrestre y querer evadirse de éste. Solo quería hundirse en ese medio acuático que le hacía sentir vivo y en paz, solo quería la verdad. Hundirse y luchar por su propósito.


Hola, bueno aquí está mi fic para sobre Kisame la verdad hace mucho que quería escribir de este personaje tan increíble.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto de Openings y Endings de Akatsuki Rules

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**World of lies**

* * *

.

El sonido de los pasos se repetía incansablemente como una monótona banda sonora que no parecía cesar, mientras que los autores de dichas pisadas ni siquiera parecían ya escucharlas perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y seguían avanzando.

Una leve brisa sopló haciendo que sus capas ondearan produciendo otro sonido además del de las pisadas y entonces el más joven de ellos levantó la vista al cielo observando cómo la noche caía sobre ellos en su viaje hacia la siguiente misión.

—Vamos a descansar aquí, Kisame.

El mayor de ambos individuos bajó su mirada para enfocar al joven que había hablado, luego sonrió dejando ver sus dientes afilados iguales a los de un tiburón mientras bajaba su espada y la dejaba apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol.

—Perfecto Itachi-san. —Aunque miraba al joven sus ojos no lo enfocaban a él sino al gran lago que tras él se encontraba—. Iré a nadar un rato.

Itachi no contestó y simplemente se sentó recostando su espalda en un árbol, cerrando fuertemente los ojos notando el incipiente cansancio en ellos y en el cuerpo en general.

La capa negra con nubes rojas que simulaban el amanecer fue tirada al suelo sin cuidado así como toda la ropa que cubría su cuerpo mientras Kisame avanzaba hacia el lago. No ponía cuidado alguno por dónde y cómo cayera su ropa, solo tenía interés en llegar al lago que parecía llamarlo cual canto de sirena a los marineros.

La distancia entre su ser y el agua se iba acortando, y cuando fue mínima se tiró sin miramientos hundiéndose en ese fluido que es sinónimo de vida mientras su compañero seguía descansando sin prestarle la mas mínima atención. El agua rozaba su piel limpiándole de aquello que llaman aire y que por desgracia es necesario para el ser humano, incluso para él. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba bajo el agua haciendo que su apariencia fuera lo más parecido a un tiburón dispuesto y preparado para el ataque. Empezó a nadar sintiendo como el agua fluía con el caprichoso y mínimo vaivén de las aguas producido por la misma brisa que minutos antes había ondeado su capa provocando un sonido al cual no le había prestado atención.

Eran el agua y él. Nadie más, ni nada más. Eso era lo que más podía disfrutar en un momento así, la actividad que más paz y relajación podía proporcionarle. Porque en el agua todo cambia y el mundo es distinto al exterior como si de una dimensión paralela se tratara. El mar, los lagos, los ríos, cualquier extensión de agua le producía la misma sensación pues todas compartían las mismas cualidades; unas reglas propias y una pureza incomparable.

El agua era sanadora, no para su cuerpo o el calor que pudiera sentir a causa de su travesía mas si para su alma. El alma que a veces sentía perder mientras el oxígeno del aire era inspirado por sus fosas nasales. No había comparación entre el mundo que se encontraba fuera del agua y el que ahora mismo dentro de ella, percibía. Los peces nadando tranquilamente sin molestarse siquiera por su presencia, la vida fluyendo en ese espacio de naturaleza. La paz hecha realidad. La paz que él ansiaba.

Salió a la superficie ansiando una bocanada de aire en un intento desesperado de demostrar que estaba equivocado, que no era cierto lo que pensaba, mas no lo consiguió. Estaba en lo cierto, el mundo fuera del agua era asfixiante y agobiante. No había paz fuera del agua. No había el oxígeno que él demandaba. No había la verdad que en el agua encontraba. No era su lugar, pero era el lugar al que estaba atado.

Volvió a dejarse llevar por la profundidad de las aguas y dejó de ver el mundo de fuera mientras se hundía cada vez más, sin pausa, notando la presión crecer así como la libertad y la felicidad en su ser.

Encajaba. En ese medio de vida que era el mundo acuático, Kisame sentía que encajaba como una pieza de un puzzle. No era la pieza final pues ese mundo no lo necesitaba a él para estar completo pero él si era una pieza que completa una parte de la imagen; pues él si sentía completamente necesaria la existencia de ese medio a su alrededor para que su existencia tuviera algún sentido. Y aunque no lo pareciera, no deseaba que fuera así. No, él quería ser capaz de vivir en la superficie, de tener esa fuerza y esa sensación de paz y de comodidad en la tierra firme. El quería ser una pieza más en el mundo fuera del agua y encajar junto a otras piezas conformando eso a lo que llaman realidad. Pero parecía no ser posible.

La realidad no guardaba un lugar para él mientras que el agua sí, por eso prefería hundirse y dejarse llevar por ella. Porque la realidad era el lugar infame en el que debía de estar aunque no pudiera encajar en ella, porque el oxígeno del aire era algo que ciertamente le ahogaba así como el agua podía ahogar a otros humanos. Quizás iba en contra del mundo y la naturaleza pero así lo prefería, porque solo quería estar en el lugar en el que sus ideales se respetaran.

Porque en la realidad que se extendía fuera del agua se encontraba todo lo que detestaba y odiaba. La falsedad y las mentiras eran dueñas de la tierra firme en la cual él no era más que un peón más, movido por ambas dictadoras que tenían la corona y la capa que las hacia reinar por sobre todas las cosas. Lo odiaba. Odiaba esa realidad falsa en la cual debía de existir, en la cual debía vivir y a la cual debía servir.

Porque muchos podrían pensar que disfrutaba de su vida, de su ocupación, de su sadismo mas erraban tanto como errarían al decir que todos los miembros de Akatsuki eran seres despiadados en busca de poder. Su organización y él mismo no eran más que unos desdichados peones en busca del cambio que les permitiera ser felices en un mundo que parecía ser el puzzle equivocado de cada uno de ellos. Porque él odiaba las mentiras y la falsedad que en el mundo reinaban, las odiaba tanto que solo quería derrocarlas a cualquier precio. Y si el precio a pagar era ser un asesino y un criminal buscado aceptaba de buen gusto ese rango con una sonrisa sádica que encajara en su nuevo papel, y se lanzaría a luchar por sus ideales de forma más pura que aquellos que esperan en la comodidad de sus hogares por un cambio sin ningún sacrificio ni riesgo.

Matar y ser matado. Traicionar y ser traicionado. Mentir y ser mentido. Eso no era más que la forma en la que el mundo avanzaba, y eso era lo que más le desagradaba a Kisame. El saber que todo el mundo a tu alrededor puede tener un papel, una máscara eterna que recubra su verdadero rostro, sus verdaderas intenciones; era algo que le desagradaba. No podía evitar pensar que sentido tenía la vida si has de vivirla en un entorno falso, si has de mirar a quien tras darte la vuelta puede matarte, si has de querer a aquel que puede ser el enemigo. No había realidad en la vida de los ninjas y por eso había decidido encontrarla a su manera. No quería mentir más ni volver a ser mentido, no quería traicionar a sus compañeros ni volver a ser traicionado, no quería tener que matar a un camarada ni que éste lo matara a él. Quería saber exactamente quien tenía a su alrededor, escuchar la verdad salir de los labios de las personas y no vocablos cargados de falsedad, no quería lazos falsos sino verdaderos.

A veces pensaba que quizás exigía demasiado y por eso el mundo se empeñaba en no dejarle encajar, por pedir algo excesivo pero… ¿Tan excesivo era el desear vivir plenamente seguro de que todo a tu alrededor es cierto? ¿Seguro de que al mirar a tu alrededor todo lo que verás será simplemente esa imagen que observas sin ningún trasfondo e intenciones ocultas? No, no era pedir demasiado, era pedir una vida de verdad. Una vida que pudieras vivir sin miedo a la traición, sin tener que guardar tus espaldas las veinticuatro horas del día. Eso era lo que pedía y no era mucho, por eso lucharía por ello.

De mientras solo le quedaba fundirse como una partícula más de H2O, sintiéndose encajar al fin en algún sitio, en un escenario marino que sí era cierto. Un escenario en el que todo está claro, has de comer o ser comido, no hay mentira entre los peces, ellos saben a qué se atienen, no es menos dura esa vida por ello pero es clara, no pretende ser lo que no es a diferencia del mundo humano. El mundo humano te vende una paz ficticia que al darte la vuelta te apuñalará de la forma más traicionera que puedas imaginar.

Por eso se perdía en el agua, esperando a que el mundo de fuera le demostrara la misma verdad, la misma autenticidad y la misma certeza. Hasta que todo fuera absolutamente verdadero aun a sabiendas de que era imposible. Sabía que era imposible y se rendía ante una de las reinas de la realidad: la mentira. Se rendía ante ella y se mentía a sí mismo creyendo que si lograría esa verdad.

Anhelar lo imposible es un deseo estúpido y casualmente lo que él anhelaba parecía caer en esa amarga imposibilidad del universo. Porque solo quería que existiera la verdad, que no existieran las mentiras y el mundo fuera más real. Solo anhelaba la verdad pero sabía que era un anhelo imposible, y esa era irónicamente la única verdad absoluta.

.

* * *

Se que puede parecer raro y ser algo dificil de entender. Pero para mi refleja lo que es Kisame en si mismo, un hombre que anhela la verdad y detesta la mentira y el mundo de mentiras en el que vive. Por eso lucha para conseguir sus objetivos y vivir en un mundo que sea real, en el que la verdad exista. A mi su propósito me parece muy noble y respetable, de hecho es un personaje que me encanta.

El opening que elegí fue Diver de NICO touches the walls


End file.
